


Not Lost Enough for Denny's

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, YouTuber!Connie, YouTuber!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie has a terrible sense of direction.  And terrible time management skills.  And pretty terrible luck.<br/>Prompt:  JeanConnie, one missed call<br/>Originally posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137067550255">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lost Enough for Denny's

   “Shit,” I grumbled, glaring at the clock that hadn’t warned me about what time it was.  It was 7:35pm, and I was supposed to fucking meet Jean a half hour ago at our favorite restaurant.  It wasn’t my fault though, honestly!  Sunny had begged me once again to do her hair and nails before she went out with some friends she’d made while we were here, which led me to having to update my Instagram with photos of my work, and then I’d gotten distracted by comments, and...Well, it had just snowballed from there.  The last time I’d checked the time had been three hours ago, roughly, thinking I’d have plenty of time to go and meet with him.

 

    I checked my phone as I quickly buzzed around, throwing off my sweats for something more date-worthy, but not even bothering with the bit of makeup I usually donned.  A text ten minutes ago from Jean, a simple “running late again?”, and I couldn’t help but breathe a little more easily, quickly tapping out a reply as I shoved my way out, quickly patting my pocket just before the door shut to make sure I had my hotel key on me.  Christ, it was bad enough he had to wait so long on my dumb ass, and it was still at least half hour walk for me (if I remembered how to get there correctly).  I resigned myself to a fast walk with a sigh, grateful for it being at least a decent night, even if darkness was swiftly approaching.

 

 

             1 missed call - Jean<3  (8:57pm)

 

 

   Okay, I’m lost.  Not “oh I made the wrong turn, I can just backtrack or pop a u-turn”, or “shit it was _east_ not _west”._ But in the “it was probably a bad idea for me to not check the stupid restaurant’s address before leaving the free WiFi zone, and not charge my phone so now I have almost 2% battery left” sort of lost, where terrible planning had joined and birthed a shitty situation.  Annoyed for not hearing my damn phone buzzing, I quickly sent to call Jean back, bracing myself for a very pissed off conversation.

 

   “Connie, where the fuck are you?”  Jean asked incredulously, picking up between the second and third ring.  I groaned, quickly making my way to the street corner to check the signs, chuckling slightly as I answered.  “Well, I’m like 95% sure I’m still in Trost?  I got more than a bit lost?  I’m at the corner of 104th South and,” I squinted up at the more worn sign, “Rose Avenue?  Am I anywhere near the place?”  There was a tired sigh from Jean’s end, and a couple of unintelligible words, before he finally said “Christ, Con, you’re on the goddamn other side of town.  I’m coming to get you, stay put.”

 

   Of course, that fucking had to be when my phone’s battery finally bit the dust, chiming once before going completely dark.  Didn’t even get a chance to thank him or tell him to drive safely.  All I could do was wait patiently against the slightly rusty pole with the street signs on it, grumble about how poorly this evening was, and lament my poor time management skills.  It wasn’t fun, but since I’d stopped abusing my poor cuticles it was the only thing I could really do, aside from perk up each time a set of headlights headed my way.

 

   I had no way to judge really, but what felt like at least an hour later Jean’s beat up old Mom-mobile finally trundled up the road.  I only knew it was him because from halfway up the street, he started laying on the horn in the same rhythm of the stupid jingle he and Marco had created for his videos opening sequence.  I tried to give him the most deadpan look I could manage, as he stopped right at the corner, before sashaying over to the passenger door and knocking on the window.  Jean quickly leaned over to crank the window down, as I leaned against the door.

 

   “Hey sugar, lookin’ for a good time?”  I purred, cackling at the horrified look on Jean’s face before I hopped in and leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek.  Jean’s face was bright red by the time I’d settled against the seat and belted myself in, and he only shook himself out of his daze when I cleared my throat.  “So Pixis’ closed ten minutes ago,” Jean mumbled, finally putting the car in drive and popping a very terrible three point turn, as I shuffled down into my seat with a groan.  Pixis’ place had the best goddamn Italian food this far south, and it was the only non-chain restaurant in the area that was open later than 9pm.  All that would be open now (if the time on the dashboard was correct, 11:13) would be shitty fast food places or Denny’s.  While my life choices up until this point hadn’t been the best, they weren’t so terrible as to have us end up at Denny’s.

 

   “How about we get some shitty fast food and play video games at my place?”  Jean asked, shooting me a slightly sympathetic smile, knowing I probably felt like shit by now.  If he hadn’t done something similar when he had come up to visit me in my city, he probably would’ve been laughing at me and being an even bigger asshole than he normally is.  I shoved my phone onto his charger, and watched the little battery symbol pop up and start charging, before answering him.

   “It’s a date,” I mumbled, yawning and leaning back against the surprisingly soft seats, thankful to finally be sitting down so my muscles could scream at me.  I let my eyes close, letting my hand stretch across the console and pat at Jean’s side.  He hissed slightly, before dropping his hand to mine, grumbling about how I damn well know his sides are stupid ticklish.  I hoped he’d make a good guess on what I’d get from whichever place he stopped at, ‘cause there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that I’d be awake enough to choose.


End file.
